gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash
Lyrics Artie: Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, And aim for my heart, If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave You wanted control so we waited I put on a show Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this Artie with Blaine, Finn and Puck: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (ND Boys: 'But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you ('ND Boys: '''But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger '''Artie: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled Like this Artie with Blaine, Finn and Puck: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (ND Boys: 'But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you ('ND Boys: 'But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain ('ND Boys: '''Moves like Jagger) But it's all right now '''Artie: I'm jumpin' jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas And it goes like this Artie with Blaine, Finn and Puck: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you ('ND Boys: '''But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you ('ND Boys: '''But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrmas Categoria:Canzoni che canta Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Puck Categoria:Canzoni che canta Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni che canta Mike Chang Categoria:Canzoni che cantano i New Directions Boys Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams